Mistletoe
by muffinlover101
Summary: Sandy never liked the stupid plant. SpongeBob/Sandy


**I'm in a Christmasy mood today. After I watched "Home Alone 2", (which I must say, is hilarious) I decided to write something since I'm sick and didn't go to school today. Of course, I found myself writing a Spandy story, and an idea that randomly came to me as I typed the first sentence.**

**Please enjoy this crap, and no, I do not own SpongeBob and his friends in any way, shape, or form. Since when did I? **

----

"Don't ya think it's stupid for someone to hang mistletoe right outside their store?"

SpongeBob and Sandy stared at the strange mini mart, where one by one a couple would pass the mistletoe and be forced to kiss each other. Some of them didn't mind at all, but others found it down right rediculous. Sandy was one of those people.

SpongeBob continued playing with his scarf. "I guess so..." He really didn't find it stupid at all. In fact, SpongeBob loved the pretty mistletoe that he hung in his house every year. Although no one was usually caught under it-- Unless it was Squidward, but that defianately didn't count.

"I mean, really, what's the point? I don't find it at all fun to get caught under some plant and be forced to kiss whoever happens to be beside me at the time." Sandy rambled like this every once and a while, and usually SpongeBob would zone out at a point and ignore her. Not that he didn't enjoy hearing her talk, but sometimes she could just go on forever.

"Well, if you think it's so pointless, why don't we go to my house instead?" SpongeBob asked, noticing Sandy hadn't moved an inch since she started her speech about the store and mistletoe.

Sandy froze at that moment, realizing she _had _been standing there the whole time. "Oh, right... Yeah, lets go."

---

Although Sandy was the one that interduced Christmas to bikini bottom, SpongeBob wasn't sure why she despised the kissing plant so much. What was the big deal?

"Wow, your tree sure is big. Where'd you find it?" Sandy asked, amazed by the size of SpongeBob's glittering Christmas tree. Many sparkling ornaments were hung on each branch, leaving not one part of the tree bare. He even made ornaments to look like all of his friends, including Sandy and a few people he'd only met once.

SpongeBob grinned so huge that Sandy wondered if his smile would soon fall off his face. "Out in the Kelp Forest. They have some pretty big trees there-- It's amazing that no one goes there to get their Christmas trees."

_That's because none of them are as into holidays as you are SpongeBob, _Sandy thought, nodding and smiling at him. "It's really pretty. You sure do know how to pick the right one."

He smiled big again, wondering why he never invited Sandy over more often. She never came over often, and when she did it was always fun. Patrick just wasn't the same as her company. It was very different.

"Do you want something to eat? I've got some gingerbread cookies left over from yesterday," SpongeBob replied, already headed to the kitchen.

"Sure," Sandy quickly said, smiling again. _He sure does get into this stuff, doesn't he?_

SpongeBob disappeared into the kitchen, and came back out a few moments later with a plate full of sugary cookies that looked professionally made.

They were good too, at least, according to Sandy who loved them after her first bite. The things SpongeBob made for her were always special, and he could be quite an artist when he wanted to be.

After a couple of hours of sitting around, eating cookies and watching TV, Sandy decided she needed to go home. After all, her annoying monkey bosses would be coming over soon to check her latest invention.

_Which isn't that great at all, _Sandy thought of her rushed invention that she completed last night. Sure, it had some bugs, but at least it would shoo the chimps away for a while.

"You can come back again tomorrow, if you'd like," SpongeBob offered, always enjoying Sandy's company.

Sandy nodded as she made her way to the front door. "You'll probably find me here again tomorrow. Those chimps sure know how to--" She stopped in mid sentence when she realized what hovered above both of them. SpongeBob just happened to place the mistletoe by the front door, so whenever someone would come over or leave they would be caught under it. "--stress a squirrel out." She found herself blushing like mad, and staring at the plant as if in a trance.

"Mmmhmm." SpongeBob was staring at it too, a small smile growing on his face. "You know we're under mistletoe, right?"

"Yes, SpongeBob, I've been aware of that for the past thirty four seconds. Now thirty five." Sandy wondered how she managed to keep track of the time as her eyes lingered down to the sponge who stood in front of her.

"And that we have to kiss, right?"

"Yeah."

"And that we're wasting our lives just standing here and stalling, right?"

Sandy glared at him, her cheeks now completely a dark shade of red. "Can we speed this up?"

"Sorry."

SpongeBob inched a bit closer to Sandy, who realized that she really did have no choice but to kiss the sponge. Not that she didn't want to, but-- It was all just-- Too awkward. She sighed, and slowly began to detach her helmet from her suit. Once she did this, she tucked it under one arm and quickly pecked SpongeBob on the lips. She then placed her helmet back on her head, and drained the remaining water out.

The whole thing was far too quick for SpongeBob, who had been standing still during the whole process. He touched his mouth where she had kissed him, lost in thought. It really had gone to quick.

Sandy cleared her throat, and opened the door. "Thanks again for inviting me over, SpongeBob." She shook her head, and left without another word.

Once she was out the door, a satisfied smile spread across SpongeBob's face. Yes, it was a good idea to invite her over and putting the mistletoe up right before.

After that day, Sandy no longer hated mistletoe.

---

**Endings are obviously not my thing. I normally don't finish stories, so I never have to worry about them-- Until now. Feel free to review, no flames, and I understand if you wish to not review this random fanfiction. **


End file.
